Just a Nobody
by Key Of Lost Memories
Summary: It's been a few months since the Demon World Tournament and everything seems so peaceful until strange creatures show up and threaten the human world. Kurama also gets two new girls in his class and it seems they are connected Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

In Meioh High School one of the beloved Spirit Detectives had returned from a long mission. Kurama felt relaxed at school besides his fan-club girls drooling over him. The only thing he didn't miss. everyday the girls would contently stare at Kurama until the bell rings or til lunch ended it got very annoying but he said nothing

"Good Morning Class" The Teacher said walking to her desk

"Good Morning Tanaka-sensei" The class responded

"We have two new students today from Osaka" she said

The students walked in two girls Kurama sighed and was hoping that they won't join his fan-club

"We have Ms. Saruwatari,Ayumi and Ms. Nakamura, Rachel" she introduced

The first girl had long brown hair just below her shoulders and Aqua blue eyes the girl beside her had long wavy pink hair down to her waist and Sapphire eyes

They both bowed to the class. The Students were talking about because of her hair color Ayumi noticed this and became annoyed

"Yes this is my natural hair color!" she said

The whispers stopped and the teacher sent them to their seats Ayumi's seat was on the far left in the second row and Rachel's seat was on the forth row on the second right beside Kurama only a seat back. Rachel was walking down the row and when she passed him he felt a burst of dark energy emitting from her it left a buzz in his head causing a headache but it faded when she sat down in her seat

"What was that?" he wondered

He looked back at the girl that passed him and she caught his eye analyzing her

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly

"N-No.." he replied

It was around the free period that he saw she was rushing and running through the halls as she came up right beside him everything went black in alarm he looked around and found himself standing on a painted glass tower the glass was completely white the object was rose split into two colors a on the left side was a white rose and on the other side was a black rose he turned around and saw a figure in a black cloak with the hood up so no one would see the figure's face. The body figure revealed that the cloaked figure was a woman.

"Well look at this...I found a Kitsune..how cute" the woman said softly

He couldn't sense any spirit or demon energy. The energy she was giving off was pure darkness

"Demons like you are just puppets..." she said with malice in her voice

Kurama was ready to take out his rose whip

"You sure...I mean you wouldn't want to attack the humans in your school" she said

He turned around and found himself back at the school he was confused about what happened he then looked at the clock and saw he the bell was about to ring so he hurried up to his next class and was going to figure out what happened later

When school finished for the day he was heading home until

"Exscuse me..are you ?" a voice asked

He turned around to see from his class

"Yes..you must be " he said

"Yes...um the teachers wanted to ask you if you could show me and my friend around tomorrow" she asked

"Of course I was going to ask you since I saw you running to your next class" he said

She blushed in embarrassment

"I made a wrong turn and I found out my class was on the other side of the building and with only and a few minutes left I had no choice but to run" she admitted

"Rachel!" a voice called

Ayumi was calling her

"Come on lets go!" she shouted

"I have to go...so tomorrow can you show me around?" she asked again

"Sure" he replied

"Thank you....bye" she said as she walked away

"Wait" he called

She stopped and looked at him

"Yes?" she asked

"If your Japanese why is your name sound American?" he asked

"Well my parents are Japanese-Americans and they wanted to return to their parent's home land" she said

She ran after Ayumi and they walked down the street

* * *

Rachel and Ayumi were walking up the stairs to Rachel's home when they arrived they saw a note that Rachel's mom had left to go to the store so they decided to go into the small forest they lived by

"So what do you think of Japan so far?" Ayumi asked

"It's fine...but I guess I' am a little homesick for America but I'll live" Rachel said

"And what about Minamino-san..he was kind of cute" Ayumi asked

"Thinking of becoming one of his fan club girls?" Rachel joked

"No way! I' am not obsessed over the dude" Ayumi said

Something rustled in the bushes causing them to stop three white husks came out of the bushes

"Dusks...." Rachel said

"My first day home and Nobodies decide to show up" Ayumi said

Rachel summoned a orb of darkness and when she grabbed it the orb took the form of a Scythe and Ayumi grabbed a Mage staff out of the air

"Nothing is ever peaceful in this world is it?" she said

The Dusks attacked and the girls readied themselves for the attack

* * *

Read & Review

If you detect any Mary-sue like personas let me know as you read the first few chapters please No Flames and Constructive Critsism Please and also let me know if I made any typos so I can fix them that is all or Positive Feedback

Rachel, Ayumi, and story plot belong to me everything else

Kurama and other Detectives belong to their owner

Anything like Dusks Heartless and stuff belong to Square-Enix


	2. New Enemies?

Chp2 New Enemies

Koenma was franticly stamping papers until he heard the door open

"What the hell!" A rough voice said

"Ah your all here sorry about the mess I' am having an overload of spirits to attend to which is related to your mission" Koenma said

"Can you stop with the stamping Koenma so we can talk to you face to face" Kuwabara said

"No can do the papers are coming in like a flood anyway about your mission it seems like people are getting their hearts taken" The prince said

"Hearts? What ever for?" Kurama asked

"Well the Spirits that Boton brought over had no emotions what so ever like they were hollow and some others turned into this bug like shadow creature and it wanted to steal human hearts" Koenma explained

"So you want us to stop these things?" Yuskue asked

"Yes but this threat isn't from this dimension...it's from another one and it's not only dangerous to humans but to demons..especially demons and the hearts make them stronger" he said

"Ok but where do we find these things?" Kuwabara asked

"Look in the shadows you might find them lurking in the dark and watch yourselves when nightfall comes" Koenma informed them

"Don't worry nothing can get to us!" Kuwabara announced

"Yeah Yeah your all so powerful not get! I have to finish these papers" he said

The Detectives walked out the office and Boton came rushing in

"Koenma-sama!" she shouted franticly

"What is it Boton?" he asked annoyed

"Sir we found two strong power signatures in the forest not far from Kurama's school one of them has a similar power then the shadow creatures" she said

"Get some investigators to go look into this I will inform Yuskue and the others tomorrow" he demanded

"Of course sir" she said bowing

She left the room and an ogre came in a dumped more paper work for Koenma

"Damn! I'll be here all night!" he said

Rachel's home_________________________________________________________________(Change Of Sceneary for you FYI)

"Rachel! Ayumi!..Dinner!" called

"I'll go get Rachel she must be outside" Ayumi said coming down the stairs

"Alright" she said

Ayumi went outside and saw Rachel sitting on the bench looking to the skies

"Hey come on in your mom fixed us dinner" Ayumi said

Rachel said nothing the look on her face seemed serious

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked

"The Heartless and Nobodies are here and will looking for hearts to steal and most importantly us" Rachel said

"Then we will be ready" Ayumi said with confidence

Rachel's head went down

"Minamino-san....his energy signature wasn't like a normal human...it was something...non-human" she said

"I know I felt it too...you think he is a demon?" Ayumi asked

"I think so...but he doesn't seem like he wants to harm anyone" Rachel said softly

Ayumi sat down beside Rachel

"Should we keep an eye on him?" Ayumi asked

Rachel's eyes flashed a Crimson red then back to Sapphire blue

"No...a demon like him can defend himself...besides it's not our problem" she said darkly

"Girls! come on your dinner is getting cold" said

"Well lets discuss this tomorrow come on lets eat" Ayumi said

"I' am not hungry" she said

A growl came from Rachel's Stomach making her blush

"Ha Ha ! Looks like your stomach is disagreeing with you" Ayumi said with a grin

Rachel and Ayumi headed in to eat

Kurama's house_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Shuichi I' am going to the store. I will be right back!" his mother said

"Alright mother" he responded

"Do you want anything?" she asked

"No thank you" he said

His mother walked out the door and into the car to the store Kurama sat in his room and was looking out his window

"I was really hoping for some peace for awhile" he thought

His sensitive hearing heard a strange sound downstairs he opened the door and went down stairs to see who or what was down there in the corner he saw a bug like shadow with bright yellow dots for eyes

"What are they?" he wondered

The creature spotted him and they attacked in an instant Kurama took out his rose whip and slash them in two but more came in their place he continued to destroy them but more kept coming and coming he didn't want to destroy the house anymore so he threw a seed and vine sprouted slashing the creatures but the vines were sinking a dark abyss that they made more continued to arrive but they all disappeared. Kurama was confused and wondered what happened to his plant that was abosorbed by those creatures. He went back upstairs and sat in his room.

"Those things...their energy was much different from what I' am use to" he thought

"I see you had trouble" a voice said

Kurama looked up and was startled by Hiei who was sitting on a branch outside

"Hiei? You saw the whole thing?" he asked

"Yes" he said

"Why didn't you help me?" Kurama asked

"I wanted to see how you could handle those creatures" he said

Kurama was slightly annoyed but he brushed it aside

"Do you know what those things were?" Kurama asked

"No I had never seen them before...I know they aren't demons because I haven't seen them in the demon world" Hiei said

"Koenma said their not from this dimension" he told him

"A New threat?" He asked

"Maybe...we'll learn more tomorrow" Kurama said

"Hmm interesting does the others know?" Hiei asked

"Yeah we're going to meet with Koenma after school" he said

"Fine...I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Alright" Kurama said closing the window

Hiei disappeared

Kurama took his shower and changed into his night clothes and went to bed

"Be careful...Those Creatures are darkness itself" a voice said

He turned around and looked around and outside and saw no one and layed back down and slowly drifted to sleep

* * *

I hope to GOD that these Ocs are working for you guys or I'll have to start all over again T_T

I'm trying not to avoid the cannon characters too much and have the ocs and cannons in equal spotlight

The Spirit Detectives and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective creators but Rachel and Ayumi belong to me


	3. Secrets

Kurama was sitting in the class room thinking about what happened last night. He was sitting in the room and when the new students walked in her suddenly remembered what Rachel asked of him. Rachel went to her seat

"I'am sorry...I forgot to show you around today" he said

"That's ok...We had someone else show us" she said

It was a bothersome day for Kurama because he kept thinking of the shadow creatures when school was over he walked home but as soon as he walked in the door he got a call from Koenma

"Kurama I need you at my office...I have information to give you...I've already sent Boton to get Yuskue and Kuwabara" he told him

"Alright I'am on my way" Kurama said

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"My Mother...I have to go" he said

"Alright I'll see you tommarrow" she said smiling

Kurama left and went to meet Boton

Koemna's office_________________________________________________________________

"So what did you find out?" Yuskue asked

"Well as soon as you left we detected two sorces of energy and one of them has a similor power to the shadow creatures we found two humans that have a higher then normal Spirit energy." Koenma explained

"Who?" Kuwabara asked

"Two girls...one is Ayumi Saruwatari" he said

A picture of Ayumi was put on screen. Kurama reconized this as one of the new students

"The other is of Rachel Nakamura." he said

A picture of Rachel was put on the screen

"Rachel?...Is she American?" Kwuabara asked

"She is Japanese-American" Koenma explained

"I know these two.." Kurama said

"You do?" Yuskue asked

"Yes they are in my class" he said

"Then you can keep a eye on them espeually Rachel " Koenma said

"Why?" he asked

"Because...Rachel's energy isn't the same Spirit energy we are use to...it's something darker..almost like Darkness itself" he said

"What about Ayumi?" he asked

"Ayumi is a black mage...a human with the power to control the elements. She might know something about Rachel and will not say." Koenma said

"Maybe Hiei can read their mind to get information" Kurama said

"Sure...I have nothing else to do" Hiei said from the corner

"Alright..report back to me when you get the information" Koenma said

The Detectives were dismissed

Hiei jumped through the trees and from roof to roof to find the girls he eventually found them in a small forest and hid himself and watched them they walked through and were just talking about school and life in Japan when Hiei tried to read their mind. The Black mage stopped and whispered something and it caused something to give Hiei a headache.

"Damn! I can't read hers." he thought

He tried to read the other one's mind and he got something but it wasn't a thought. It was a memory

Koenma Office________________________________________________________________

Hiei walked in

"did you get any information?" Koenma asked

"I couldn't read the mage's thoughts but I did find something interesting about the other girl..I've seem to have found a memory of a past life" he said

"A Past-Life?" Koemna questioned

"I didn't get much... but she was once part of a group." he said

"What kind of group?" Kuwabara asked

"Not sure..I've never seen or heard of such a group"

"Should we confront them?" Yuskue asked

"Lets have Kurama do that but not right away we have to learn more about them" Koenma said

"Guess you get to spend time with some girls Kurama" Kuwabara teased

Kurama had sweatdrop on his forehead

"I guess so" he said

The Detectives but Hiei stayed behind

"Koenma...the memory...are you going to extract it?"Hiei asked

"I have to to learn about the group you were talking about" Koenma said

Koenma used his pasifier and a beam shot into Hiei head and took out the memory but it was in the form of a Card

"Her memories are in the form of cards?" Koenma asked

"Apperaently" Hiei said

"You can go now...I'll take care of this" Koenma said

The demon left and Koenma transfered the memory into his screen and the memory started with a white room and a strange symbol

Meioh High__________________________________________________________________________

Class for the day were canceled because of a festival they were having Kurama went to look for Rachel but instead she came across Ayumi

"Hi Minamino-san" she said greeting him

"Hello Saruwatari-san...um do you happen to know where Nakamura-san is?" Kurama asked

"Um... I think she's in the libery" Ayumi said

"Ok thank you" he said as he walked away

He went to the school's libary and saw Rachel sitting on the chair with glassess on writing something down he went over to her and saw she was writing notes about the Heart

"Hello Minamino-san" she said turning around

"Hello Nakamura-san. May I ask what you are doing?" he asked

"Just writing some notes, and please call me Rachel" she said

Kurama looked over the notes but Rachel continued writing

"Is that homework?" he asked

"No, just some notes on some things" Rachel said

She got up and went to the other side of the room probebly looking for a book

Kurama looked at her notes and they were the study of the heart and surprizingly the creatures that Koenma warned them about

"Every Heart is a mix of light and darkness, and only the emosions can bring rise to them. Hate,Sorrow, and Fear bring the darkness power to overtake and soon become swollowed. They say the darkness is so strong it can become a completely new being. Known as Heartless they steal hearts of others and when they are sucsessful their victum becomes a heartless themselfs and the cycle of Darknesss continues. A strong willed person to lose their heart. They become shells of their former self and their body begins to act on their own these creatures are called Nobodies.

I have done a study on if Demons can become heartless or nobodies the answer is yes however demons seemed to become heartless more then a nobody...A Dusk and from what I've learned it seems that humans have a deeper darkness that if reveiled then demons would be equal to humans or...the heart of this world would fade into Oblivion." The notes read

Kurama noticed Rachel coming back

"I have to go. Maybe I'l see you later?" Rachel said picking up her things

"Alright" he said as she walked away

Kurama went outside and was going to meet with Koenma with what he learned

Kurama went around the corner and without notice someone was watching him

Office___________________________________________________________________

"Really interesting" Koenma said

"Her notes seemed like the heart is a hidden weapon but not exsactly helpful" Kurama said

"And what the hell is the "Heart Of The World" Yuskue asked

"That's what we're trying to figure out moran" Hiei said

"Heartless and Nobodies..I want you to confront Rachel and her friend but before that I need you all to see this" Koenma said

Koenma turned on the screen and it was pure white with a visabal symbol it later showed people sitting on high thrones wearing a black cloak they counted 13 members then a 14th showed they were shocked at what they saw Rachel was sitting on a throne with a look of boredom on her face. It then showed her in demon world with a large Scythe summoning stringy white creatures then it showed her gettting attacked and then next was a bright light.

"She doesn't seem like that same person I know" Kurama said

"Yeah when I first met her she seemed like a nice girl. I guess she isn't" Kuwabara said

"It seems she knows the Hidden Fighting Style Of The Oujou" Hiei said

"Is that the group you mentioned?" Kurama asked

"Yes" Hiei said

"From What I gatter this group is called Organazation XIII. A group of Human shells that attacks the creatures called heartless for their hearts to make a legendary power called Kingdom Hearts" he explained

"Kingdom Hearts?" Yuskue reapeated confused

"It legend to have the Soul or Heart of all the universes and dimensions it's very powerful" Koenma said

"Why do they need Kingdom Hearts?"Kuwabara asked

"I'am not sure which is why I'am sending all of you to find Ms. Nakamura and Saruwatari and get some answers" Koenma said

"Where is the human?" Hiei asked

"In the park hurry and go now" Koenma said

They went to the park to find the two girls

"Oi...I wonder what I got them into this time?"Koenma said with a sigh

* * *

I fear I could be making this story go waay to quick or maybe it's just me or it's just the first few chp but anyway

Read & Review No FLAMES However Constructive Critisim is fine

Beta-Readers Welcome


End file.
